1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable support for a loudspeaker formed from a generally X-shaped frame and adapted to support the speaker in an elevated position with a desireable backward tilt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various shelves and supports have been suggested for use in elevating loudspeakers such as hi-fidelity loudspeakers off of the floor or other base surface.
Such devices, however, often are not adjustable for different sizes and styles of speakers and, moreover, do not provide a desirable backward tilt of approximately 3.degree. to 10.degree. which is desirable to optimize the acoustics particularly in the case of a hi-fidelity stereophonic music system. Similarly, other types of loudspeakers benefit in terms of their acoustical performance by having such a backward tilt. Typically, many supports or shelves have required the user to improvise some type of shim under the speaker in order to provide the desired tilt. A need is therefore existed for a simple, economical, adjustable support device.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art by providing an adjustable support that is simple, inexpensive, adjustable, light weight, portable and convenient to use. Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the accompanying detailed description and accompanying drawings.
Briefly summarized, the present invention provides a support for holding a loudspeaker such as a hi-fidelity musical speaker for a stereophonic system in an elevated and tilted position which is adjustable. The support includes a pivotable X-shaped frame formed of two legs pivotally connected together at a point equal in distance from their respective bottom ends with the upper portions of said legs being of unequal lengths. The shorter leg has its upper portion facing forwardly and its lower portion rearwardly. Each leg has an arm and a foot perpendicularly secured to its top and bottom end, respectively. The upper end of the longer leg is bent forwardly at a point located approximately 1/4 to 1/3 of the distance from the pivot to the top of the leg at an angle between about 20.degree. and 45.degree.. The forwardmost arm is lower than the rearward arm and is adapted to support the bottom of a loudspeaker while the upper arm is adapted to support the rear of the speaker in a backwardly tilted orientation. A tie member is pivotally attached to one of the legs at a point spaced below the pivot pin and is adjustably attachable to the other leg at a similarly spaced point below the pivot pin. The configuration of the support (i.e., the height and angle of tilt) is adjusted by attaching the tie member at various points of adjustment.